Lost Soul
by Jessi-Von-Vanity
Summary: Now that Madoka had become a Goddess she has the power to do almost anything. As the years pass Homura begins to forget anyone named Madoka ever existed. Madoka must find a way to alter the contract she made with Kyubey to be with her true love , Homura, before it is too late. Will their fate be impossible to alter? Will evil forces get in the way of love? Find out in "Lost Soul"
1. Chapter 1

Now that Madoka had become a Goddess she has the power to do almost anything. As the years pass Homura begins to forget anyone named Madoka ever existed. Madoka must find a way to alter the contract she made with Kyubey to be with her true love , Homura, before it is too late. Will their fate be impossible to alter? Will evil forces get in the way of love? Find out in "Lost Soul" a Puella Magi Madoka Magica fan fiction


	2. Day By Day

**Homura's POV:**

Months passed and I never even heard from her. I know she told me we'd most likely never meet again, but I can't seem to realize that. Just knowing her brother and I had been the only two to remember her existence nearly killed me inside. To think I fought almost all my life to protect her and now she was safe, but how would I know?

I constantly asked Kyubey to bring her back. Although he decided to play dumb I knew he was able to remember. He had to remember. The one thing that hurt me most of all was our friends, the other girls, Kyoko, Sayaka, and Mami were never able to remember. Her own mother couldn't remember! How could Madoka sign such a contract knowing this would all happen. I loved her more than anything, but even I knew it was a foolish decision. She had too big of a heart. She seemed to end suffering for others, but not for me. Knowing I could never see her nearly took away all hope I have left.

The ribbon she left me was the only thing reminding me. Sometimes I feel as if I'm going insane and I start to doubt it all. I start thinking Madoka never did exist. I don't want to forget, I can't forget. I have to make her existence known.

I shook my head, forcing a smile on my face. I held my books close to my chest and went off to school.

All my friends had thought I was crazy for speaking of this 'Madoka' girl who they had zero knowledge of. I couldn't even interact with them any longer without feeling that I'm insane. I entered the large class room as usual, though as I sat down it had felt different. A familiar feeling of joy seemed to surround me.

Suddenly the room went black. I appeared to be alone. Unaware of where I was I stood, panting and looking all around. Then, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I gasped and turned around to find it had been her, Madoka.


	3. Hope

Madoka's POV:

Months passed and all I could do was watch over my love. Of course I was never able to admit my true feelings for her. I had hoped she would just know. Without being able to speak to her , I watched very closely at her daily life. Each day she remembered even less and her hope started to die. I feared at a rate like this she would forget about me completely.

It did get a bit lonely here in the cosmos all by myself. I occasionally was visited by the Kyubey from my time who tried to recharge my hope and joy. I needed to find a way to visit her as a simple reminder of how I don't want her to ever forget me.

On this day unlike others I anxiously awaited the creatures visit. Hours passed and finally he made his appearance.

"Ah, hello Madoka, goddess of our universe, savior of the broken!"

"Kyubey stop..."

"Don't tell me you're losing hope again."

"Homura..."

"What about her?"

"In present time she's the only one who still remembers me..."

"Incorrect, your brother surprisingly seems to as well. I'm not actually sure how that worked out."

"I miss her..."

"Since she is the only one who remembers, you could always..."

"Huh?!"

"You could always summon her to the cosmos... But if you do make sure to pause time on earth before hand... You don't want her randomly disappearing in public."

"I could really do that?"

"You could do nearly anything. You're a goddess. "

"Thank you Kyubey!" I picked him up nearly squeezing the life out of him.

He soon left me alone. I thought long and hard thinking of how to summon her. Kyubey has said I could do it, but I had no clue how to do so.

Suddenly , it all came to me. I closed my eyes filling my head with every thought of my beloved Homura. Soon , I opened them to find myself inside of my old classroom. Every student seemed to be frozen in place except for Homura, and then everything went black and the two of us returned to the cosmos.

...

Homura's POV:

I couldn't believe it. I continuously rubbed my eyes assuming it had all been a dream. She giggled , "It's not a dream. "

"How did you?-"

"Kyubey told me I could-"

"That lying idiot! He told me he didn't know anything about your existence! "

"Well, I was referring to the Kyubey from my time. I'm not sure about the one from yours..."

"Anyways, I'm really glad you're here!"

"I'm glad to be here. I've missed you."

"Does this mean you can visit regularly ?"

"I think..."

"Can you visit the others? They'll finally be able to believe me!"

"No, No. Only you.. You're one of the only ones who remembers my existence."

"I really need you here..."

"I'm so sorry, but I need to be elsewhere to end suffering! "

"It doesn't end my suffering, only makes it worse..."

"I've been trying to find every loop hole in the contract possible..."

"I know..."

"I'll fix this , I promise!"

"Please hurry, I don't want to forget..."

She pulled a small piece of paper from her dress which she had written a short note on. She placed it in my hand and smiled, "Whenever you seem to doubt or forget , just look at this. I love you..."


	4. Another Option

**Homura'sPOV:**

"_Dear Homura. _  
_It's me, Madoka. I just want to remind you I love you. I owe my whole life to you. Both your strength and hope help me through my day. You're such an inspiration. I can't wait until we meet again. _  
_ Rabu, -Madoka "_

Time had continued on. I sat quietly in class carefully reading the note that she wrote me. It meant the world to have such a beautiful thing in my possession. I would never forget her now.

The school day went by quickly. I exited the building seeing both Kyoko and Sayaka in the distance. Although it hadn't been official the two were perfect together. I caught up to them, noticing Mami had come to join us as well. Mami gave me a weird look and whispered, "I don't understand why you wear that stupid pink bow. It doesn't match your style. "

Without thinking I slapped her as hard as I could, tears beginning to stream from my eyes.

"T-This bow means so much to me. Never say such a thing! This bow is beautiful! "

I ran off not wanting to deal with the girls today. I needed Madoka here. I was sick of being looked at as crazy. The labels piss me off.

...

**Madoka'sPOV:**

Homura left, leaving me alone as always. I sighed , deep down hoping Kyubey would visit once more. I nervously called out, "K-Kyubey... Are you there?!"

To my surprise he came trotting along . I smiled. I truly did miss the company of the other girls. Each time Kyubey visited it would make my day.

"Hello Madoka, I had a feeling you needed to speak with me."

"Yes, it's quite important..."

"Well, please do tell."

"I-Is there a way I can alter my contract?"

"How so?"

"I'm honestly not sure. It's just... Homura needs me. I'm terrified if this keeps on any longer she'll forget about me. I miss my friends and my family! I don't understand why a protector of the earth isn't living on earth!"

"I think I may just have a solution... But it's a lot to consider."

"Which is?"

"I do understand your point. You can return to earth. The timeline will return to as it was when you were living on earth. However, all of your friends will be alive unless they die again. You will remain as the Goddess. Mortals will not be aware of this. However, other magical girls will. Some will look up to you, others will wish to destroy you. Also, Soul Gems will now turn to Grief Seeds will be the strongest of them all meaning you could defeat nearly any witch without any help. Magical girls will take on the weaker ones. Are you still willing to alter the contract Madoka?"

It was indeed a lot to consider. However, my main goal at the moment is to return to earth and protect my loved ones. I needed to be with Homura. I needed to be with my friends and family.

"Yes, I'm willing. I'm more than willing! "

"It will take a day for the request to go through and come into effect. Until then, enjoy your last day in the cosmos."

"I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Will Homura remember how it was without me on earth?"

"She uses time magic. So yes, she will."

Kyubey quickly left leaving me alone. I couldn't believe it. Things were finally going to work out for everyone. I was too excited. I would finally be by Homura's side once more. Now I needed to contact her. She needed to hear the great news.


	5. Back In Time

Madoka's. POV:

Once again I thought very carefully and focused on all memories of Homura. Before I knew it she had been smiling right beside me. I couldn't help but hug her trembling body. I knew she had been about to break. This was the news she needed. She burst into tears hugging me tighter than ever. I giggled slightly and whispered, "No need to cry any longer. I have news to tell you."

Homura pulled away still trembling and whispered, "W-Which is?"

"I'm coming back..."

"W-What?!"

"I found a way to remain as a Goddess and still live on earth. The timeline will return to my time right before Walpurgis arrived. All the girls will be alive. Only other Magical Girls will be able to know I am a Goddess. My goal will be to defeat all witches too powerful for others. Once more Soul Gems will be able to turn to Grief Seeds but I'll try to prevent that from happening at any cost. You will be the only to have memory of when I wasn't able to live on Earth."

"R-Really?!" Homura burst into tears once more , jumping into my arms.

"Really. By tomorrow the timeline will change and I'll return. I can't wait to see you and the girls again."

"What if your parents find out?"

"I D-Don't know..."

"Move in with me then. Find an excuse. I can protect you!"

"We'll discuss this tomorrow. "

Homura soon faded away. I was too excited to return to earth. I knew this would be a very important task for me to protect all Magical Girls. I would do this! It was my wish after all.


End file.
